Accusé de l'avoir défendu
by Lyonne
Summary: Accusé d'un crime qu'il a commis, Drago Malefoy ne sait comment faire pour leur faire comprendre à tous qu'il a cru bien faire. Mais... la rédemption estelle possible pour lui?


Voila, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, je m'embourbe avec l'anglais mais j'ai réussi à comprendre comment faire pour publier! Applaudissements, please...

Alors voila, je vous présente ma première fic sur ce site, dont je suis assez fière sans vouloir me vanter... Merci de laisser une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Magenmagot tout entier était réuni dans la salle d'audience. Dans les gradins, des centaines de sorciers attendaient que comparaisse l'accusé, promis au baiser du Détraqueur.

Quatre d'entre eux entrèrent soudainement par la porte du fond, entourant un homme. Ce n'était même plus un homme, c'était une carcasse, l'ombre d'un jeune homme que la crasse couvrait des pieds à la tête. Dans le public, un cri de désespoir se fit entendre, faisant redresser la tête du prisonnier. Un nom se forma sur ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit, sa faiblesse le faisant à peine tenir debout. Il s'écroula sur le fauteuil placé au milieu de la pièce tandis que les chaînes frémissaient, sans pourtant l'immobiliser.

La ministre de la Magie, Amélia Bones, se leva, et commença à lire le parchemin qu'elle tenait:

-Drago Malefoy, vous êtes jugé pour le meurtre de Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, survenu le 10 mai 1997 au château de Poudlard devant témoins. Les précédentes audiences ont prouvé votre culpabilité et décidé de votre sort. Mais nous allons tout de même vous laisser raconter votre version des faits. Accusé, levez-vous.

L'homme prit appui sur la chaise où il était affalé pour se mettre debout, et tenter de regarder ses juges. Parmi eux, Arthur et Percy Weasley, qui devaient faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas le tuer sur-le-champ. Son regard s'attarda sur une jeune fille de la foule, qui elle ne pouvait lever les yeux sur lui alors que ceux qui l'entouraient le fusillaient de regard.

Mrs Bones le regarda comme un moins que rien, et demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse boire du Véritaserum. Un des Aurors en faction dans la salle s'exécuta, et le liquide translucide coula dans le cou du garçon, incapable de le boire tout seul. La juge lui demanda alors de raconter très précisément ce qui s'était passé le jour du meurtre. L'esprit embrumé, Drago revécut cette journée, sa dernière journée de liberté, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la raconta, comme il la voyait.

Flash-Back 

Quand Drago se leva, ce jour-là, tout lui apparu en rose : son dortoir, ses vêtements, ses camarades de classe et même Pansy, qui tentait toujours de le séduire, mais avec plus de tendresse. En fait, elle pouvait être très sympa quand elle n'était pas en manque de sexe, mais malheureusement, ça n'arrivait pas assez souvent aux yeux du blond.

Sa journée de cours fut des plus tranquille, et même le cours de Potions en compagnie des Gryffondor ne put ébranler sa bonne humeur. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était heureux. Dès qu'il eut réussi à semer ses deux gorilles, il fila à l'infirmerie, se cachant des autres élèves et des professeurs : ce n'était pas le moment de dévoiler la vérité à tout le monde alors que seuls Mrs Pomfresh et les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue étaient au courant.

Il se faufila dans une pièce cachée, derrière la pharmacie, et les vit. Ses deux raisons de vivre, de défendre le Bien. Ginny, couchée dans un lit blanc, dormait tranquillement, ses cheveux couvrant son visage. Il s'assit près d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'étira lentement, comme un chat, et sourit en le voyant :

-Tu as pu venir.

-Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas te laisser seule après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-Prends le, il est dans le berceau.

Délicatement, il se leva, et se dirigea vers un petit lit blanc ou sommeillait un bébé. Il le prit dans ses bras, et revînt vers la jeune fille.

-C'est notre petit bout, notre enfant à tous les deux, murmura-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux.

-C'est grâce à lui que Serpentard et Gryffondor vont enfin faire la paix. Et que nous allons vivre heureux.

Ils observaient leur fils, leur petit trésor, bailler et ouvrir ses grands yeux, et d'un seul coup, Drago eut envie de sortir, d'aller lui faire découvrir le monde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait mis un châle sur les épaules de Ginny, et enveloppé le bébé dans une couverture. Ils sortirent par une porte dérobée, et arrivèrent dans un coin du parc d'où on ne pouvait les voir depuis le château. Ils riaient, ivres de bonheur, sans faire vraiment attention à se qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi Ginny se retrouva soudain par terre, le bébé arraché de ses bras, et que Drago manqua de tomber dans le lac. Se redressant, celui-ci put voir Ron les regarder, les yeux exorbités, tenant l'enfant par les couvertures. Il murmurait :

-Fils du diable... il l'a violée... il mourra...

Ayant peur de ce qui pouvait se passer s'il faisait un mouvement brusque, le jeune homme s'approche lentement de lui, comptant lui sauter dessus dès qu'il aurait posé le petit, mais le rouquin pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci et commença à prononcer l'ultime sort. Son ennemi n'hésita pas une seconde : alors que Ginny récupérait l'enfant avec un sortilège d'attraction, les yeux brillants de colère, telle une mère louve, il plongea sur son adversaire, et se retrouva dans le lac, bataillant pour défendre sa famille.

Quand le directeur arriva, prévenu par Hagrid qui avait tout vu depuis sa cabane, il ne put que constater la mort de Ron par asphyxie et strangulation, résultat de la colère de Drago, qui fut enfermé dans un des cachots du château en attendant son transfert au Ministère de la Magie.

Fin du Flash-Back 

Dans la foule de la salle d'audience, des murmures avaient suivi la révélation du condamnée à propos du bébé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction des sorciers lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu que Ron voulait tuer le bambin.

Libéré de l'effet de la potion, Drago regarda misérablement Albus Dumbledore, qui lui fit comprendre que personne ne le croirait, et le jeune homme sut que son seul espoir était perdu.

_Si j'avais su qu'un matin  
Je serais là, sali, jugé, sur un banc  
Pour l'ombre d'un corps  
Que j'ai serré si souvent  
Pour un enfant_

-Ce garçon a appris à conjurer les effets du Véritaserum ! s'exclama Percy. C'est facile quand on a pour maître Celui-Dont-On-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

-Le Magenmagot ne prendra pas en compte la version du condamné, annonça Amelia Bones. Drago Malefoy, vous êtes reconnu coupable d'avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en porter la Marque pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, d'avoir conspiré pour concevoir et donner un enfant à votre maître et d'avoir délibérément tué Ronald Weasley quand celui-ci a découvert ce que vous alliez faire. Par conséquent, vous subirez demain matin le baiser du Détraqueur dans les cachots du Ministère de la Magie sous ma responsabilité.

_Les juges et les lois  
Ca m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille  
Oh Oh Oh  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles_

Dans les gradins, c'étaient l'explosion de joie à la pensée que le monde serait définitivement débarrassé des Malefoy. Seule Ginny fondit en larme en essayant de le rejoindre, mais ses frères veillaient. Ils la retinrent, et lui dirent que dès qu'il aurait été exécuté, elle retrouverait la raison.

Les gardiens d'Azkaban revinrent le chercher, et le firent sortirent sous les hourras de la foule.

Dans la nuit, une ombre se glissa dans les escaliers conduisant aux cellules des condamnés. Elle se servit de sa baguette pour atteindre l'une d'elle, où le jeune homme regardait pour la dernière fois la lune veiller sur le sommeil de la population.

-Drago...

D'un coup, il fut parfaitement réveillé, et se précipita à la grille pour prendre les mains de son amour.

-Ginny... ma Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne peux pas les laisser faire, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ils parlent déjà de faire adopter le bébé, pour que... que je ne me souvienne pas de ce que tu m'as fait...

C'est à ce moment que le garçon remarqua que la jeune fille avait emmené leur fils, leur seule raison de vivre.

-J'ai toujours peur... qu'il me le prenne... que je ne puisse plus l'avoir avec moi...

-Ginny, je ne serai pas avec vous. Vois la vérité en face, demain je serai mort.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas, on a besoin de toi !

Ses larmes le tuaient, il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas pourvoir être auprès d'elle, de la serrer dans ses bras... Mais il avait tué son frère, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre avec un tel fardeau. Alors il lui caressa la joue, et lui murmura :

-Je serai toujours là, avec vous deux, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais je dois payer mon crime, et même si je ne veux pas vous quitter, je sais que vous survivrez, parce que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Demain, tu iras chercher l'argent qui se trouve dans mon coffre à Gringott's avec la clé que j'ai laissé dans ton dortoir. Avec ça, vous pourrez vivre où vous voulez.

-Je refuse de vivre sans toi.

-Et notre bébé, alors ? Que crois-tu lui offrir comme vie sans parents ? Tu survivras, ma Gin, pour lui. Maintenant pars, avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent.

-Non.

-Ginny ! Fais-le, maintenant !

Aveuglée par les larmes, la jeune femme se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, leur dernier baiser, et lui présenta l'enfant, qu'il embrassa à son tour, avant de dire :

-Souviens-toi du nom que nous avions choisi. Protège-le, fais en la plus belle chose qui soit au monde. Je t'aime Ginny.

La jeune rousse recula, doucement, gardant le contact visuel jusqu'au dernier moment. De nouveau seul, Drago murmura:

-Soyez heureux, mes amours. Profitez de la vie, et ne vous écartez pas du droit chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on put entendre un cri formidable tout autour du Ministère, un hurlement de colère et de désespoir. Dans une rue, juste à côté, Ginny s'écroula; elle savait ce qu'il venait de faire, car c'était son nom qu'elle venait de percevoir dans le cri de celui qu'elle aimait.

Le lendemain matin, quand Amelia Bones vînt chercher le condamné pour le conduire aux Détraqueurs, elle ne vit qu'un cadavre couvert de sang, avec un nom marqué à la lame de rasoir sur son bras. Ginny.


End file.
